


Dreams Darker Than Nightares

by DavidB1000



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Always Darkest Before the Dawn, Chapter 2 is coming soon TM, Chapter 3 has mild hate speech discussed, Earth-X is not a friendly happy place, F/F, F/M, Hate Speech, Mild Humor, Not in Chapter 1 though, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Surreal at times, That tag totally works., Trigger Warnings, Warning May Change, happy and sad, starts out happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A Sequel to Always The Quiet Ones and The Quiet Life, Oliver Queen realizes that sometimes his life really cannot stop being wild and crazy. A story that will get much darker than the first two, but even nightmares can be woken from. This is the final in the Trilogy though. This is truly the Endgame now. Set three months after The Quiet Life.Also, this story will contain hate speech eventually because well, Nazis are not known for being nice surprisingly. :)





	1. Doomed To Die

Oliver Queen was, for the first time in months and months, finally relaxed. Nothing insane had happened in the last 3 months. He was finally about to marry Overgirl. Well, after Dinah and Black Siren had their wedding.  
Black Siren and Dinah's wedding was in less than a week. Oliver was going to set up Black Siren's bachelorrete party. Well, Black Siren had said to call her party a bachelor’s party, and that she wanted strippers, blackjack, booze, and cocaine. Dinah then pointed out that illegal drugs are well, illegal. 

Black Siren had then laughed and said, “I was only joking, dear.” The situation was amusing, looking back on it, and he was planning on giving Black Siren the Bachelor's party any guy would want, minus the blow for many obvious reasons. Oliver did not want to fall back into that habit. 

Then again, marrying Overgirl was in it's own way worse than any drug. Oliver Queen was literally going to marry a 100 year old Nazi who murdered millions of people, was still trying very hard not to actually kill people, and had enough absurd superpowers to fill an entire comic library. How was super-basket-weaving a power anyhow? The whole situation was bizarre beyond words, and honestly, Oliver sometimes hoped he would wake up and everything had been a dream, Felicity did not turn evil, and Caitlin Snow didn't betray Barry because of his daughter, Nora West-Allen and her magical vagina. He at least assumed that was the case, since Barry never explained exactly the full details of what happened to completely turn Caitlin against Barry, and Barry kept on getting dangerously close to combustion from blushing when Oliver kept pressing him.  
Perhaps Iris would tell him. Caitlin had revealed to Oliver the secret that Iris told Barry many months ago, that Caitlin and Iris got together while Barry was trapped in the speed force. There wasn't any actual hatred towards Oliver by Caitlin, and Barry wasn't going to question Oliver getting through to her sometimes.

He remembered when Felicity spilled the beans in front of everyone about the time Black Siren and her slept together. His relationship with Black Siren most certainly got slightly thrown through a loop after that.

At least Overgirl had never compared Oliver to his evil Nazi counterpart in bed, and he honestly never wanted to bring up Hitler just in case he had to learn that the woman he was going to marry kissed Hitler or something ever more awkward that he did not need to ever think about.

The words Hitler and sex were two things he never wanted to think about together. Not now, not later, not ever. Oliver shivered.

Overgirl looked over at him from the couch, and frowned. “You okay?”  
“Yeah.” Oliver spoke. “Just deep in thought, honey.”

“Are you freaking out because you're marrying me?” Overgirl asked.

“No. I'm honestly not.” Oliver spoke. “I mean, I'm just sometimes still worried about when the other shoe will drop.” 

Overgirl got up and walked over to Oliver and hugged him. “Honey, I promise you, I will always defend you.” 

“I know that. I just wish I could understand why things had to play out the way they did.” Oliver frowned.  
Overgirl continued to hug him, knowing he needed the hug.

&^&

The next day...

“So, Laurel, honey, ready for your party of a lifetime?” Dinah grinned.  
Black Siren grinned. “Oh, yes, I am.”

Iris West chuckled. “I am so glad I'm at Dinah's party.”  
“Honestly, Iris, I don't see you liking girls that much.” Black Siren smirked.  
“Other than Caitlin, no.” Iris grinned. 

Dinah frowned. “Awkward.”

“Not really, Barry knows about it and understood. Besides, it was almost 2 years ago now.” Iris spoke. “I think Caitlin's making progress anyhow.”

“Okay, since Felicity went insane and turned evil, this leaves the amount of people for Dinah's party of boredom, much smaller than it should be.” Black Siren frowned.

Dinah shook her head. “Lena's coming over soon, and Kara is going to go to your party anyhow.”

“I honestly can't believe Supergirl is going to go to a party with female strippers.” Iris laughed.  
The relationship between Supergirl and Barry was strained slightly due to Caitlin's interactions with both of them, but Barry had made sure to invited both Kara and Lena to the festivities.

Kara and Lena's relationship had started off as friends, who became a couple after six months, and were also going to get married according to a very excited Supergirl who had shown up four days before and basically super-sped talked her history with Lena to everyone.

The door to Dinah's apartment opened and Lena walked in. The sparkling diamond ring on her hand put Black Siren's gift to Dinah to shame, but Black Siren wasn't going to be jealous over it. After all, Kara's gift shined for many reasons, not the least of which was the fact that the diamond ring on Lena's hand weighed over 50,000 tons, and was made from a White Dwarf star. There was honestly something romantic about giving the woman you're going to marry a ring that was literally forged in the center of the Sun itself, from the carbon remains of a dead star. At least that's what Black Siren thought, not that she would share her thoughts with anyone. That would honestly be embarrassing if people learned she was a romantic at heart.

Dinah knew that, obviously, but Dinah never teased her about it, because if Black Siren was going to be honest with herself, both of them had many shared crying sessions over romantic movies. Black Siren was broken from her thoughts when Lena spoke. “So, Kara's going to meet you guys at the location Oliver picked. Totally a Strip Club.” 

“Oh, no. Boobs everywhere!” Black Siren grinned.  
“No motorboating the strippers, Honey.” Dinah grinned.

“Ahh....” Black Siren frowned, which made Dinah laugh.  
The only hiccup in their relationship is both of them were tops, so it was sometimes confusing, Black Siren had to admit.  
Well, that and the fact that Dinah's parents did get thrown through a loop and were hesitant to support Dinah in a lesbian relationship for a little bit. Dinah had forgotten to bring up the fact that her parents were Catholic.

Thankfully, after only a few weeks of awkwardness, Dinah's parents did become supportive of the relationship, once they saw how much Dinah and Black Siren loved each other.

Black Siren was broken from her thoughts again as Oliver Queen walked in. “Hey, everyone, it's time for a party!” He grinned.  
His good mood made Black Siren grin broadly. “Wow. Okay, did you get the cocaine in your system already?”

“Not today.” Oliver smirked.  
He had been the first one to actually realize Black Siren and Dinah were together. Something he only realized when he walked in on Black Siren and Dinah in Black Siren's office, with almost no clothing on, kissing and touching each other.  
That had been one awkward day.

Now though, he was supportive and going to make sure everything was going to be good after all the insanity earlier.

&^&

Black Siren looked around the strip club, and saw Kara ogling several top heavy strippers near one side of the club.  
She was wearing what Black Siren would call the most obvious and cliche “I am a lesbian.” outfit ever. The only thing that was missing was flannel, Black Siren thought. Honestly, Kara needed a bit more help on the clothing selection.  
Black Siren walked over and looked up at the ladies dancing and shaking their very nice breasts, Black Siren had to admit. 

“Having fun, Kara.” Black Siren asked.  
Kara turned and looked at Black Siren. “Hey! You're here!”  
A bracelet on her arm was according to Kara, the Kryptonian equivalent of a Wedding Ring. It sparkled occasionally when the light hit the white and pink stones in it. Kara had explained they were not diamonds, but actual minerals from Krypton that Superman had given her as a wedding gift.  
She was constantly in a good mood and Black Siren had noticed her mood being brighter every day.  
Lena had explained that Kara recently, before the marriage proposal by Lena, had to deal with some unfortunate issues but would not get into greater details than that. 

Black Siren knew enough to know that was code for death in the family. She understood that all too well. Sara and her had that moment where they needed each other for comfort after Quentin died, despite the fact that Black Siren was Sara's dead sister's evil twin.

“Where did you go?” Kara grinned, breaking Black Siren out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, getting lost in my head again.” Black Siren smiled and hugged Kara to her for a moment.  
She whispered softly, but she knew Kara could hear her. “Don't worry, you're not alone. I suffered from the loss of family too.”

Kara frowned, hearing her perfectly. “Then you understand it will take time before I want to talk about it.”  
“I do understand. Family is always important.” Black Siren spoke. “Now, let's concentrate on the boobs!” 

“Yay, boobs!” Kara grinned.  
Black Siren laughed.


	2. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earth-X Thea makes her move! At Dinah's bachelorete party! Worst timing ever! :P Also, after that awkwardness, Black Siren gets a bunch of visitors to help warn her. And we get a bit of sadness.

Back at Dinah's house, things were progressing fairly normal. Caitlin had shown up and was currently laughing at Iris's jokes.  
Dinah grinned, knowing that Caitlin still carried a bit of a torch for Iris from her actions. She recognized it from her own dawning moment of realization when she realized she had fallen in love with Black Siren. That most certainly was not what she ever expected. She smiled as the front door opened and Thea walked in.   
“Hey, Thea!” Dinah spoke.

Thea grinned. “Hello, everyone. I decided that this would be a good place to reveal my biggest secret.”   
“Are you going to come out of the closet?” Dinah laughed.

“You're not 100% wrong!” Thea grinned. “So, here's the thing, guys. My big secret is not what any of you would expect.” 

“What's the big secret?” Iris asked.  
“I am the Fuhrer of Nazi Germany!” Thea grinned.  
Caitlin burst out laughing. “Thea, what are you talking about, you can't be Hitler!”  
“Worst coming out ever.” Lena grinned.

Thea nodded. “True. Except well...” She suddenly seemed to blur and a moment later, she was wearing a costume like Overgirl's. She smirked. “Well, I bet you didn't expect this twist.”   
“Holy crap.” Iris spoke and jumped backwards in surprise.

“You picked the wrong party to crash, Nazi Thea.” Caitlin grumbled and became extremely frosty.

“Oh, Caitlin. I know your big weakness.” Thea grinned.  
“What?” Caitlin asked.  
“You won't do anything that would endanger the lives of those you care about, even if they no longer return your feelings.” Thea smirked. “Also, I'm not a speedster, and you can't break the speed of light, which is what my heat vision travels at.”

Caitlin grumbled and turned back to her normal less Killer Frost side. The two of them had essentially merged for the most part, even if Caitlin did give up control to Killer Frost every so often.  
Iris frowned. “Why now? Why ruin Dinah's bachelorrete party?”

“Because I'm an evil Nazi.” Thea smirked. “Boy, it's a good thing the Nazis didn't really hate black people. So to speak.” 

Iris winced.   
“Regardless...” Thea spoke, and turned to Dinah. “I admit the timing is mean, but it's time for me to reveal myself, because my plans have become slightly stalled. You see, I need the DNA from quite a few more people. I'm recreating the master race, and well, that takes time, and not surprisingly, help from people not Nazis.” Thea smirked. “Believe me, I'd rather not have to do this now. There are many more things I'd rather do. Also, I don't know where Siren-X is being held captive, and I'd like to go and save my girlfriend.” 

Iris blinked. “Wait....a gay Nazi?”  
“What?” Thea grinned. “Did you forget how history is full of very strange contradictions.”   
Lena frowned. “What exactly do you need?”

“Oh, Lena, many things, but for now, I just need a little bit of DNA from all of you.” Thea grinned. “Don't spit on me, that's just rude.” 

“How did you get your powers?” Lena asked.  
“A device Overgirl used. Not important. Look, I really wouldn't do this if I didn't literally need your DNA. Yes, even you, Iris.” Thea smirked.

“Why?” Lena asked.  
“Not the time to be a scientist!” Dinah groaned.

Thea grinned. “Oliver is so going to be confused by all this.”  
She held up several test tubes. “Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way.”  
Caitlin growled.   
Thea grinned. “Careful now, you wouldn't let anything happen to your forbidden desire.”   
Caitlin frowned.

After several more tense moments, the women in the room reluctantly took a test tube each. “Yes, yes, get on with it, ladies. Hair, saliva, etc. I'm not asking you to take turns eating my pussy.” Thea smirked.

&^&

Black Siren looked up when a breach opened up in the middle of the strip club, and Cisco and Caitlin jumped through. 

The strippers were somewhat distracted by the breach and stumbled almost off the stage from surprise.  
Cisco winced. “Sorry everyone. We have bad news.”

Kara frowned. “What's wrong? Is Lena okay?”   
“Yes.” Caitlin frowned. “So, Thea Queen is not the person she once was. Thea is Earth-X Thea Queen.”

Oliver's eyes widened. “What the hell?!” He was floored simply by the fact that Overgirl never brought up the existence of Thea Queen in her world.

“Great.” Kara groaned. “For fuck's sake! More Nazis?!”  
Oliver winced. “I never heard you swear before.”

“I'm sorry, when things really get to me, I start to swear.” Kara frowned.  
A brief moment later, Overgirl suddenly rushed into the room. “Barry gave me the message! Holy hell, I can't believe Thea from Earth-X is here!”

“I can't believe you never told me she was on Earth-X too!” Oliver groaned.

“I am sorry, Oliver, she was my biggest mistake. I didn't realize when I helped her back then that I would eventually turn into a good person.” Overgirl frowned.

“So, you gave Earth-X Thea your powers....” Kara frowned.  
“Yes. It was a little complicated though. I couldn't just take her to a damn Blue Sun.” Overgirl frowned. “I was dying. I couldn't even exert that much power at that point.” 

“Okay.” Kara winced. “That means you did the really painful transfer.”   
“Yes.” Overgirl frowned. “The whole literally punching their heart directly after cutting my hand.”

Kara shivered. “I should have....” She broke off.  
Overgirl reached over and grabbed hold of Kara's left arm. “It's okay.”

Oliver frowned. “We need to figure out exactly what to do here.”

“Kryptonite won't work on her since she was human originally.” Overgirl spoke.  
Oliver winced. “Great.”

“She might also not have the weakness to magic.” Kara frowned. “Okay, we can handle this, and we can make this much better.”

A moment later, Lena appeared in the middle of the room, thanks to a breach created by the breach device Iris had always kept on her after the surreal events of Felicity turning evil.

Iris shivered. “Okay. I really need to know, what kind of bullshit can we expect?”  
She rarely swore, but this was indeed one of those times she wasn't going to shy away from it.

Kara frowned. “We'll get this all settled, I promise. We'll kick Thea's ass across the multiverse.”

“Unless Alex/Chyler/Supergirl Prime shows up again.” Lena spoke.

“Yeah. That's for sure.” Kara shivered again.

Lena hugged her. “It's okay.”

Oliver recognized the signs of grief shooting through Kara's normal happy mood. “Kara, I'm sorry.”

Kara frowned. “It wasn't supposed to happen.”   
Lena hugged her even harder. “Oh, Baby.”

“I lost my Alex.” Kara spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this bit, I am truly sorry, but, to me, Alex Danvers has been dead for centuries.


	3. Frozen In Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has more of Kara explaining some of her recent depressing events, sorry Alex fans, it's a plot point that actually makes sense. ;P As you'll see later on in this series.  
> Everyone freaks out at an awkward relation of Kara, that she does know that the House of El in Hebrew does mean God.   
> At the end, THea works more on her plans.

Oliver winced. “I am so sorry, Kara.”

“Thank you.” Kara spoke. “It broke me for months. It truly did. Lena finally managed to get me out of the funk. I thought I would grieve for years.”

“Things...sometimes just never work out well.” Lena frowned.  
“I truly am sorry.” Iris spoke.

“Thank you.” Kara smiled slightly. “It's just, everything that happened with my Alex...it hurt so much.”  
Lena hugged her. She looked at the faces of everyone around her, and frowned. “I wish none of this happened. Kara really needed light and goodness, and happiness in her life.”

“I'm sorry for my mistake.” Overgirl spoke.

“I don't blame you for your version of Thea's choices. I just, I want to know what to expect.” Kara spoke.

Overgirl frowned. “I know what she wants to do. Did she want DNA from you all?”

“Yes.” Iris frowned.  
Caitlin grumbled. “I'm guessing her line about wanting to bring back the master race wasn't a joke.”   
“No.” Overgirl winced. “She wants to restart the Nazi Super-soldier plan.” 

“Great, please tell me that's just your name for what you did to her, and not like, an actual army of Super-Nazis or something equally bad.” Oliver winced.

“I wish it was my name for that transfer. She's going to literally create super-human soldiers that were a plan formed before I grew into my power in full and showed how willing I was to burn people for the cause. When I landed, I was literally just like Kara. A blank slate.” Overgirl shivered.

“So, the cliché plot of video games and movies is true, the Nazis wanted to create super-soldiers.” Curtis spoke as he walked over. “Sorry for the lateness. I just got the message recently, and well, I only got here because Hellscreamer brought me here randomly.”

“That's honestly not the strangest thing.” Oliver spoke. “Okay, so Evil Nazi Thea, she's going to create a group where they have special powers, or what?” 

“Not likely any actual special powers, other than immunity to disease and more strength than a normal human. She's going to be using your DNA as the base types for those soldiers.”   
“Other than Caitlin, and Dinah, none of us are really special.” Iris frowned.  
“No, but the base template will basically create clones of you all.” Overgirl frowned.  
“Great, I have to fight a very large group of my evil twin.” Dinah groaned as she walked up, followed by Barry.

“Hopefully they won't be all blind.” Curtis grinned.  
“I have a feeling we're going to have to literally recruit everyone we locked up, including Sheeva. Er, Crime Kingpin Sara, or whatever her name for herself was.” Black Siren groaned.

“So, what's the plan?” Barry asked.  
“Blind panic?” Oliver groaned. “We have to deal with all the insanity that could happen here. Also, An army of self-hating Iris clones and that's a weird thing to say.”

Iris grimaced. “That's not even wrong. That's the bad part.”

Overgirl shook her head. “I just, I'm honestly surprised Thea would do this. I know her, she's not Machiavellian like this. She must be pissed off at me and you for turning me good even more than I was from Kara's help.”

“How long would it even take her to set up this army into an actual invasion force?” Oliver asked.  
“Provided she doesn't care about making them bulletproof, about six weeks.”   
“Six weeks?!!?” Oliver gasped. “For fully functioning clones?!”

“She'd have my technology I left to her after I died.” Overgirl shivered.  
Kara winced. “Great, Kryptonian tech in the hands of Nazis.”   
“She's a true believer.” Overgirl spoke.

“What next, frogs and locusts?” Barry grimaced.  
Iris frowned. “What throws me off, she confessed that she had a girlfriend.”   
“Yes. The reason I gave her my powers was to protect her girlfriend. She came to me, with a bleeding wound on her face, hunted by Siren-X's minions, after confessing her love to Siren-X. They kissed, and Siren-X's minions literally walked in at the worst moment. 

“Siren-X I can see basically getting out of that one by saying Thea kissed her first, I'd imagine.” Curtis frowned.  
“Honestly, I think her plan wasn't that far off. I never cared about Gender. That's why I saved gay people when I could. It was not something that people were exactly happy with me about, but even Earth-X Oliver actually understood my reasons.” Overgirl frowned.

That was the first time she had referred to Earth-X Oliver as anything other than her Oliver. That was a surprise to Oliver, but he felt as thought that was something to bring up another time.  
“Guys, why don't we go and get Siren-X, and basically stop her plans by holding Siren-X hostage?” A weirdly familiar voice spoke.

Dinah, Curtis, and Oliver's eyes all widened and they turned to see Rene walk towards them.

“What? I thought Ultra-Woman murdered you!?” Dinah gasped.  
Rene winced. “Apparently bringing me back 40 thousand times was more than enough punishment for me. Or her Lena, after she resurrected Lena with her own blood, convinced her to stop.” 

“Wait, hold on, are we seriously saying that a Kryptonian's blood can resurrect a human being?” Curtis winced. “How does that work?

Kara grimaced. “My family name is El, and I am aware what El is in Hebrew. The House of El is the House of God.” 

“Oh, you have got to be kidding me.” Dinah groaned. “Really?!”

Kara winced. “I'm truly sorry. I did not know this was the time I had to explain this to you all. I thought I would have much more time.”

“So, what? You're Space Jesus?” Rene grumbled.

Kara grimaced. “It's not like that, Rene. It's so much more complicated than even that.”

“And it's not even the point.” Overgirl spoke.

Oliver shivered. “Okay, so what we need to do is drop this, and figure out how to deal with Earth-X Thea and her Nazi Army of clones.”

&^&

Thea looked around the room where a bunch of large glass containers had human bodies growing in them.  
A man was walking around checking on the computer monitors attached to them.

“Everything working well, Jim?” Thea asked.

“Yes, ma'am, I mean, I question the use of the....uh, well, more undesirables...” He trailed off, worried about antagonizing his leader.  
Thea had shown exactly how tolerant she was towards hate speech by instantly killing anyone who called a lesbian a Dyke. Her own past history was not something she wished any one else to suffer from.

That has most certainly made her a little less popular among the remaining bits of the Earth-X leadership, but having to deal with that was a minor issue compared to creating this new master race here on Earth-1.

She smiled and spoke. “If I didn't use the more undesirables, I would waste all the good sources first. Besides, my compassion only extends to gays. Not the Jews, or the Gypsies.” Her face distorted having to say the words. She despised both groups almost as much as Hitler did, but calling Jews Kikes just seemed silly to her. Even if it was a slur against them.

“Well, you do make a good point there, Thea, Ma'am.” The man spoke.

&^&

“Okay, our wedding next week might have to be postponed a lot now.” Black Siren grumbled.  
“I really am sorry.” Overgirl spoke.

“Just fine Thea and kick her ass.” Dinah grumbled.  
“That is easier said than done.” Overgirl frowned.  
“Well, If Kara didn't let us know she's related to God....” Dinah grumble.

Overgirl winced. “Please, it's nothing like that, and we're not proud of it, okay. It's a complicated mess, and we don't like how it makes people look at us.”

“Alright. Fine.” Dinah spoke.  
Black Siren frowned. “Honestly, I'm not that bothered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things may not be complicated now, but they will be.


	4. Freak Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! A bit of a delay to get this up. Oliver, Barry and Kara try to talk to Siren-X about Nazi Thea. Nazi Thea talks an ally, and eventually resurrects Sara Lance! John Constantine, Ray, and others get Vandal Savage out of Hell, running into a surprise encounter with Mallus, and Oliver reacts somewhat poorly to a surprise Vandal Savage. :P

“So, let me get this straight, my girlfriend is recreating the Master Race, and you all want me to stop her?” Siren-X grinned.

“We don't want to fight everyone, okay.” Kara spoke.  
Barry nodded. “Please, I know there's goodness in you.”

“Yeah, goodness. Look, I'm not the nicest person. You can't expect me to be all for the idea of not recreating the Super Soldiers they wanted.” Siren-X spoke.  
“Please. We need to stop Thea here. You can't think we're going to let this end the way Thea wants.” Barry spoke.

Oliver took a deep breath. “My biggest mistake in life was treating Felicity as if she truly had goodness in her for far too long. I don't want to create any more problems, but if Thea goes down this road, it won't end the way you want. Think about this. There are too many superpowers on our side even for you and her.” 

Siren-X frowned. “If she's already creating the Super soldiers, there's a chance she has a lot more allies than you thought.”

&^&

Thea heard the rush of a speedster behind her and turned around. She smiled. “I wondered if you'd help me.”

The person crossed their arms and glared at Thea. “You promised I could have her back, and if you can give me that, it's worth the alliance.” 

“Believe me, Ava Sharpe, I can get Sara back. With your help.” Thea smiled.

&^&

While Barry, Oliver, and Kara talked with Siren-X, another group of allies was making what most people would call a “Hail Mary Pass.”

“I cannot believe Haircut thinks this is a great idea.” Mick grumbled.  
Ray frowned. “I know it's a little wild and unorthodox, but we'll need all the help we can get here, and besides, I talked to him, and he most certainly isn't as crazy as he was.

“I doubt we'd find Snart here anyway.” Mick frowned and looked at the large collection of coins on the table in front of him.

“Gentlemen, move it a bit faster, Hell's vault is getting tired of us breaking into it all the time.” John Constantine grumbled.

“Ah. Here we go.” Ray spoke and grabbed a little coin with the name “Vandal Savage” on it.  
“Now, what was the hard part, Constantine?” Ray asked.

“Getting a demon to unleash the soul back into the world itself, since we don't have a reliable body to put it in.”

“How powerful of a demon do we need to do that? Like, that guy you said was Satan, but totally seems too lame from how you described it to be Satan?” Ray asked.

“Well, no shit that wasn't actually Satan, but I'm not going to go and steal his thunder. He likes people to address him as Satan, so whatever. Doesn't bother me any. I met Lucifer and we don't need to talk about him any more than that.” John shivered.

“Bah, Let's just find a demon and beat them up and make them help us. They can't all be Mallus or Neron level.” Mick grumbled.

“Oh, you guys are so cute, really.” A voice spoke and they all turned as Sara Lance suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.  
“Uh. Sara. You died. Why are you in Hell?” Ray frowned.  
“This is my natural form. Sara's death made things significantly more complicated than they should be.” Sara grumbled. “I am Mallus.” 

“Why is Mallus's natural form Sara?” Ray frowned.  
Sara groaned. “Sara Lance becomes Mallus! Fighting fate like Felicity did messed things up on a grand scale. My lack of actual existence on Earth is going to break everything. So, yeah, I'll be the Demon to help you free Vandal Savage, but I'm coming back soon. Ava is fixing that.” Mallus grumbled.  
“Okay. That is honestly one hell of a weird twist.” John winced.

&^&

“Okay, what the fuck is Vandal Savage doing in my apartment?” Oliver grumbled.  
Vandal Savage grinned. “Hello to you, Oliver Queen. You should blame Malcolm for bringing me back that first time.”

“That doesn't even surprise me.” Oliver groaned.

“Regardless, we need all the help we can get, which is why I went down to Hell again, and basically broke Vandal Savage out of prison.” Ray spoke.

Oliver groaned. “Okay. Fine. So, what do we expect the guy who's technically immortal to do against an evil Nazi with the power of an angry God?” 

“Distraction technique?” Vandal Savage grinned.  
“Might work.” Overgirl chuckled.

“I don't think Evil Thea is even going to see this kind of odd twist. How did you get him here though?” Oliver asked.

John coughed. “That was because Mallus was never properly defeated.”  
“What do you mean?” Oliver asked.

“Mallus is a future version of Sara. Sara's death broke things pretty bad, so Mallus showed up in Hell, pointed out she's coming back thanks to Ava, and Sara was supposed to become Mallus, and fate, well, fate is not something I can just stop.” John spoke.

“Okay. That's awkward.” Oliver winced. “But we have to deal with the devil we know instead of the Devil we don't for right now. Mallus isn't going to be something I can deal with until after Evil Thea.”

“I don't blame you. This has gotten far beyond weird.” John frowned.

&^&

“I live again!” Sara gasped.  
Ava hugged her. “Oh, Baby, you're back!”  
Sara looked around the room and the fact that she looked like she just woke up in a green glass tube, and spoke. “Honey, I know I look like that woman in the movie, The Machine, but I did not want to become a robot.”

“You're not a robot! You're the real Sara Lance. It's just, a little more awkward.” Ava spoke.  
Thea smirked. “That's putting it mildly.” She floated down in the costume that Overgirl had given her, and Sara grimaced. “Ava, honey, what did I tell you about using Nazis to resurrect me from the dead?”

“Literally nothing, you goofball.” Ava grinned. “Besides, you cannot die. You're too important. I'd do anything to save you.”

“It's going to take me awhile to get used to this. I mean, A Nazi Thea Queen with Overgirl's powers? Huh?” Sara groaned.

“You think that's bad, Oliver's marrying Overgirl in a month.” Thea grinned.

Sara groaned. “That is just wrong.”  
“Oh, and your evil twin can grow two extra arms.” Ava grinned.  
“That's actually pretty cool. Nice.” Sara grinned. “Is she into ladies?”

“You just want to see if it's masturbation or sex to have sex with your evil twin, don't you?” Ava smirked.  
“Yeah.” Sara spoke and grinned.  
Thea smirked. “Also, Mallus was probably going to eat everything if you didn't come back.”

Sara's eyes turned red. “This is awkward, but I approve.”  
“There's the Sara I fell in love with.” Ava grinned.

“Okay, you two have fun then.” Thea grinned.

&^&

Oliver almost about had a heart attack when Ava rushed in with Sara at her side. He had been standing in his apartment.  
“Okay, that's unexpected.” Overgirl spoke.

“You're marrying Oliver, that's what unexpected.” Sara frowned.  
Ava spoke firmly. “I'll do anything for Sara.”  
“How did you get her back?” Oliver asked.  
“Nazi Thea.” Sara shivered.

Overgirl frowned. “I'm sorry for all the complications that are happening now. Some of it is my fault after all.”

Sara frowned. “Learning that Overgirl is marrying Oliver is something I'm going to need time to get used to.”

Oliver spoke. “I don't blame you. I did not expect to fall in love with Overgirl, but it happened. One day, we just got together.”

Overgirl frowned. “I know I am to many people still a monster, but I truly am not any more that monster.”

“I will need a while before I can accept that.” Sara frowned.

Oliver frowned, but understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are so going to get weird from here. :P Hope you continue to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Didn't you ever have a serious discussion in a strip club? :P  
> Full Disclosure, I have never been to one.


End file.
